Love and Fangs
by LickinKittens
Summary: Anna is a maid in Arenedelle castle home to the queen, Elsa. Only there's a dark little secret no one will spill, and after a brief encounter with the queen, Anna's will get to the bottom of it. Love bites. Rated M, just to be safe for later chapters.
1. Love and Fangs

_**Love and Fangs**_

Anna had never seen the queen before. Out of all the twelve years she has been a servant in Arendelle's only castle, she has never been able to even catch a glimpse of Queen Elsa. Anna tried to get some info out of the other staff she spent her time with, but the only answer she ever got was that the queen was extremely sick.

_ "She's always sick," _Anna thought to herself as she picked up around the kitchen, huffing in frustration. She was a determined worker and a good one at that, most of the time. So why hasn't she met the queen yet? Anna shook her head, her two red braids swinging around, _"I need to focus on cleaning and less about the queen or Lyle will have my head." _That made her smile. Lyle was strict and intimidating at times, but no one was more family to Anna than him. He found her when she was small, about seven, abandoned by her real parents. She found being a servant wasn't so hard with only one person living in a huge castle and that would always beat living on the streets.

Anna wiped the counters off for the third time, just to make sure they really were clean, and grinned happily at her work. It was late and she needed to get back to the servants quarters, but decided on doing some extra cleaning before heading back. Picking up her cleaning supplies she left the kitchen and wandered down the long hallway with her cozy bed in mind. As she walked, her eyes admired the many paintings on the walls. Lyle once told her Elsa had hand painted each one.

There were modern ones painted with light bold colors mixed with detailed lines and dark contemporary ones, created with menacing shades of grays, blacks, and browns. Yet, all were perfectly entrancing to Anna. Though, there was a specific one she often took time out of her day to come and see. This painting was much like other dark paintings Elsa had made, however this one involved herself in it.

Coming to a stop in front of her favorite painting, Anna stared once again caught in the arts alluring quality. The painting was of Elsa facing a huge window, with her head looking sideways. The light from the moon was peaking in through the curtains in just a few spots, but still managing to cast light in the room. The thing that usually drew Anna in, were the red eyes Elsa had in the painting. They were captivating and life-like, managing to stop the young maid in her tracks every time. She sighed and walked away from the painting once again frustrated, knowing that this is the closest she has ever been to having an actual image of the queen in her head.

She stopped, however, after a few steps, realizing that she was lost in the dark. During the day, it was easy to just follow other servants around or look for things she recognized. In the dark, everything was hidden from her, even going backwards would still be a mystery to her. Anna bit her lip, unsure of how to handle the situation. She could always wait for someone to find her, knowing that Lyle will send someone to fetch her, but that could take hours. Or she could just wander in a direction, knowing that it was only the staff and Elsa in the castle. Brimming with new confidence, Anna began walking again.

The castle really was different in the dark and that surprised Anna. The usual brightness the tall windows brought in during the day were now shining eerie shadows on the floor. She was so focused on trying to ignore all the scary things, that she was not ready for the voice that broke the silence.

"What are you doing still up?" the voice asked, clearly annoyed. Anna screamed and dropped to the floor. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she started to whimper. "Hey, I didn't mean to scare you? Did I scare you? I mean, I'm so use to being alone that, seeing you was uh-" the voice trailed off. Anna sniffled, trying to reign in her tears that were trying to come out. This was no way for a maid to act. She stood up and spun around to face the voice that had frightened her, staring right into red eyes.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered, eyes growing wide. The red eyes blinked confused for a second before registering, and nodded.

"I don't believe we have ever met, Anna," Elsa said cautiously, removing her hand from Anna's shoulder.

"How do you know my name?" The young maid asked, stepping closer, still staring at Elsa with wide eyes. Elsa shuddered, taking a step away from Anna.

"Lyle talks of you often." Elsa mumbled, half holding her breath. Anna smelled so good. The blood rushing around her body from adrenaline was overwhelming. Her red eyes dropped down to Anna's neck for a moment, before being torn to the floor.

"Often? How often? Actually never mind, it's just so nice to finally meet y-" Elsa hissed, cutting Anna off when her hand gently touched Elsa's arm. The queen jumped backward into the darkness, letting only her red eyes and pearly white fangs show. Anna gasped, but couldn't say another word before they were gone. Just than Lyle came around the corner and jogged up beside the red-head.

"Anna, sweetheart, are you ok? What happened? I heard you scream," Lyle asked concerned, holding his candle in between the two of them. Anna nodded, still shocked by what she saw. Fangs? Red eyes? Not to mention, she was freezing! What does any of this mean? What kind of sickness is that? Anna decided to leave it alone for the night, but was no longer taking no for an answer. She wanted real answers.

"Nothing is wrong Lyle, just got a little spooked. I knew you'd come to my rescue." The young maid replied, putting on her best smile. Lyle nodded and gestured back the way he came.

"Well my dear I'll always be your hero, but do know, there is nothing to fear in this castle." Anna nodded once again, but in her mind she knew, _"Nothing except Elsa."_

* * *

**Hai guys! Just testing out my writing abilities! I love reviews! Anything you have to say is probably very helpful! Just a warning, though. I usually suck at updating. I'll get better! :D**

**~Kittens**


	2. She Knows

**_She Knows_**

Elsa was pacing back and forth across her room, eyes flickering to the door every once in a while. She was expecting a visit from Lyle after what had happened. He had to have seen her before she fled and if he didn't, he knew how Anna affected her. She wasn't careful enough and her curiosity got the better of her when she saw Anna wandering the halls. She thought everything she felt for Anna had faded with how easy it had been in her presence. It wasn't till she felt the blood rushing through the veins in Anna's body when they touched that she could no longer stay calm. In a split second she decided to flee and not risk hurting Anna. Elsa sighed and bit her lip, she was nervous and this was a new feeling she had never had to deal with before. She has to meet many humans everyday with her line of work, from dull business meetings to formal events at other castles across the land. Yet, she has never met anyone quite like Anna.

Elsa's thoughts began to trickle back to that night in the hallway. Anna's bright green eyes staring back at her, that voice that had said her name so sweetly, and that intoxicating smell. A groan escaped Elsa's lips. The scent was practically burned into her mind, sweet like chocolate and yet there was a subtle tang to it that was just pure Anna smelling. Elsa licked her lip instinctively and reached up to rub her throat. She desired no one else the way she did Anna and the image of Anna laying underneath her, giving her blood and body to Elsa was enough to make Elsa shiver.

A knock at the door tore Elsa's attention from her fantasies back to reality and she shook her head, mentally regaining her composure. After multiple deep breaths that she didn't really need other than for helping with thirst control she spoke, "Come in Lyle."

There was silence. When Lyle came to see her he usually just came in. To be so awkward was something that she never associated with Lyle when he came to see Elsa. She walked over to the door and opened it. If her heart was still beating it would have stopped when she saw the person standing there. Elsa gripped the door tightly, causing a few cracks to find their way into the frame when the smell hit her. Anna.

Anna came back to life when the door cracks snapped audibly, echoing around Elsa's room and bouncing back into the hall. She scrambled backwards a few steps, dropping the box of books she was carrying.

"Elsa! I mean, your majesty. I'm so sorry for disturbing you!" Anna curtsied. "The plan was to find the room in the library, but I have never actually been to the library let alone the room in it. I was trying to guess the way or find another servant because they know this place like the back of their hand and even though I'm not entirely new, I've never been to this side of the castle and-" she trailed off cheeks flushing bright red. Elsa realized she must look really strange just staring at her. She wasn't really responding to Anna's explanation. She cursed herself and watched as Anna knelt to clean up the spilled books. After a few seconds Elsa knelt as well, carefully picking up the books Anna did not reach for. "Thank you very much. Sorry I'm so clumsy," Anna said, filling the silence.

"It's quite alright Anna," Elsa said handing Anna the last book. Both girls stood up and were staring at each other awkwardly. Elsa could hear Anna's heart beat fluttering like a panicked butterfly. Whether it was because of Elsa or embarrassment from dropping the books, she was not sure, all she knew was that everything about Anna drew Elsa in. Anna's maid outfit was neat and proper with her white ruffles around the black edges of the clothing. Her fiery red hair tied in a pony tail and complimented by a black and white headband. Freckles crept up her neck and scattered all over her cheeks, which were a light pink. To wrap it all up, Anna's green eyes were burning happily as they stared back into Elsa's red ones.

"I hate to ask this of you, but could you take me to the library?" Anna mumbled, shifting the boxes weight from one arm to the other, tearing her gaze to the floor. Elsa nodded and shut the door behind her.

"I'd be happy to take you there," Elsa said as they started walking down the hallway. They walked quietly for some time, with only the sound of echoing footsteps filling the air before Elsa decided to bring up their last encounter. "I want to apologize for scaring you some nights ago."

"That's okay. I should have went right back to my quarters when I had finished cleaning, but I love your paintings." Anna said, tossing a glance at Elsa. "Sometimes I can't ever stay away from them." Elsa smiled, glad her teeth were hidden and giggled.

"I'm glad you enjoy them," Elsa said, starting to go down the stairs, "Careful there are stairs here."

"I'm a big girl, your majesty. No need to worry about me." Anna said, peaking over the box to watch her feet. That wasn't enough though, to stop Anna from slipping half way down. Elsa didn't give a second thought to what might happen because now, Anna's safety was what mattered more. The box of books once again tumbled out of Anna's hands rolling down the stairs, but Elsa had Anna in her arms. Green eyes met red ones and the world seemed to stop. Elsa could feel every beat of Anna's heart, every breath she took, every stretch of her limbs, but most of all she could smell her. She needed to move, now. This was too much, her saliva was pooling in her mouth. She was too close. Elsa began to set Anna down, but two hands grabbed her face.

"Are you what I think you are?" Anna whispered, burning holes in Elsa's self-control with her green orbs. Elsa gulped uncomfortably. They were in the middle of the castle during the evening hours and anyone could see them, yet Elsa had no wish to move.

"What do you think I am?" Elsa replied, struggling to keep her voice from morphing into the sultry vampire tone she usually took when she needed to feed.

"I read about it, so I don't know much. However, " she paused, moving one hand from Elsa's face to her lips, "You aren't human." A growl rumbled in Elsa's chest, making Anna smile.

"Say it then. What am I, Anna?" Elsa licked Anna's finger, moaning softly at the pulsing blood being so close to her lips.

"Vampire," Anna mumbled, rubbing her finger on Elsa's now pointed teeth. Her blood was right there, in her mouth. Elsa slid Anna's finger out of her mouth and started kissing down her hand, stopping over her wrist. The veins there had Elsa's mind. With every caress her lips did on the skin there, Anna would gasp. Elsa smiled, showing her fangs.

"That's exactly what I am and you know what?" Elsa said, keeping her voice low and making eye contact with Anna, "I bet you taste so good."

"Queen Elsa!" Lyle's voice yelled, snapping Elsa out of her vampire state. "What are you doing?!"

* * *

**Hai guys! Reporting in to say I told you so. Life likes to throw curve balls. Anyway, working on a chapter 3. I'm getting a good vibe from people, keep reviewing! Pretty please? I'll let you pet me if you do (:**

**~Kitten**


	3. And Now Him

Chapter 3

Anna felt her feet touch the ground, as Elsa gently set her down. The silence dragged on as Lyle and Elsa stared at each other, like they were secretly trying to explain themselves via telepathy and apparently no one was getting the point. Anna awkwardly tried to stay in Elsa's arms, but the queen was having none of it. Elsa shook her head and brushed past Anna, jogging up the stairs. When Elsa reached Lyle, they shared a few hushed words and before Elsa walked away, she glanced back at the red-head. The look had she gave her had so much emotion buried within it, Anna shivered. Then she was gone. Lyle cleared his throat, making his way down the stairs.

"Anna, I see you've met the queen after all these years." Anna nodded, unable to speak due to the tone of voice Lyle was using with her. "Well, I'm glad really. I had no idea you guys were such good_ pals_." The emphasis on the word "pals" caused Anna to flinch and she found her voice.

"Lyle, it's not what you think. I fell down the stairs and Elsa caught me. What you saw was...," she trailed off, not sure what to call it. There had been some heat, tension, and something else so strong it just drew Anna in. She barely understood anything about Elsa at this point, so she saw no reason in trying to explain her feelings to Lyle. She shook her head, and decided to make something up for now. Elsa couldn't have made it that far and there was still somethings she wanted to know.

"I know what you saw Lyle didn't look right, but I assure you that it was merely friendly and I was in shock. Not to mention, I was lost on top of it all. So really, don't worry about it. Now I believe I left my book duster in the study. I'll be off then."

Anna brushed past Lyle before he could retort to her hasty explanation and hold her up even more, when she wanted to fin Elsa. She walked around the corner, impatient with her speed, and started skipping down the hallway, humming the only song she knew. The one from her childhood before she had even seen a castle wall. Anna slowed her pace again and let her thoughts drift back to some of the spotty memories that littered Anna's mind. There were flashes of bright colors, soft textures, that hummed lullaby, and the blood. Anna kept humming as a scowl crept into her features. There was never enough info from her past that she could piece together and it was always a blur. Sometimes, when Anna dreamed, she would just make up a life. Hoping, wishing, that maybe one day it will just click.

The red-head was so absorbed into her thoughts that she was carelessly heading straight toward another servant, who too, was no paying attention, but to the flowers in his hands. There was a loud "oof" and both ended up sprawled out on the floor. Anna looked up and gasped, scrambling towards the other fallen servant.

"Oh my gosh! I'm such a klutz. I'm so sorry!" Anna, tried to move the flowers around, but there was nowhere to put them. She had managed to shatter all the glass vases. A chuckle stopped her panic right in its tracks.

"Hey, it is totally fine. No biggie. I've seen you around before. We work in different sections of servitude. I'm Kristoff." He said, tilting his head sideways. His adorable lopsided grin, fit snugly on his boyish face. The blond hair that was sitting disheveled upon his head, was casually swept to the side of his face, perfectly framing his radiant blue eyes. Anna's brain began to malfunction and she sputtered.

"Uh, yeah. The glass holds flowers, so broke. What are you, I mean, I'm in a section. Not yours. um. Anna." Was all the red-head could manage before blushing a bright red. Kristoff laughed and handed Anna one of many flowers a strewn across the floor.

"You have no reason to be nervous around me, Anna. It is I, who should cower around you." Anna giggled and took the flower, pressing it softly against her nose. It was a Lily. one of her favorites. Still unable to fully function, Anna left the talking to the silence. After some moments, Kristoff stood and dusted himself off, before offering Anna a hand.

"We better get going, or else I'm assuming someone somewhere will be unhappy with us, no?" he said, his british accent slipping in on his last words. He smiled that smile again and Anna couldn't resist. She slipped her hand into his and it was surprising to see how snug her small hand and skinny fingers fit into his not so small and skinny ones. Once they were both up and off the ground, Kristoff released her hands, but not before bowing and placing a kiss, softer than a butterfly wings beat, on her hand. "I do hope I get to run into you again. Also, I meant what I said about the flowers. I'll get someone to help me clean it up." He tossed Anna a wink and turned around, retracing his steps the way he had come.

Everything was so fuzzy in Anna's head it was hard to keep up solid, full, and complete thoughts. Kristoff was so dreamy. Those eyes and that hair. Anna internally squealed, doing a little dance around the corner she had come around earlier. Anna's eyes glanced at the stairs to see if Lyle had decided to stick around, but there was not one person around. However, it wasn't empty with memory as thoughts about Elsa came barreling back. Where was she? Is she ok? Hungry? Lost? Angry? Is she in the castle? Does she ever leave? How do I feel about her? Anna gulped, reaching her hand up and looking at her fingers. Was she afraid of Elsa? No. She wasn't. In fact, Anna desired her. In more ways than one, and from feeling Elsa's touch.

That was probably the scariest part about it all.

* * *

**Hai guys! I'm sorry this is a little shorter than before. Writers block so early in the story, omg. I'll get better though. Thank you so much for the reviews and critics. They make me better. However, never stop! Reviews please!**

**~Kitten**


	4. Frenzy

Chapter 4

In and out. In and out. In and out. The red-head's breathing was turning into an addiction. Elsa had avoided Anna on purpose since the stairwell incident, however Anna has not been avoided in her mind or on these nightly visits. The young servant girl had Elsa wrapped around her finger after only a few interactions. The worst was that the thoughts never went away. Her smile, her laugh, her grace, and even the lack there of. Elsa's throat clenched and a hiss began to build up in the back of her mouth. Her thoughts grew grim. She made her way quietly back out Anna's window, not taking one moment to look back. She was already putting her in danger by visiting her in this condition. _"I haven't fed in days." _

That fact by itself made it impossible for Elsa to even be in the same room as Anna. Any longer than a few minutes often drove Elsa crazy because there were other things plaguing the vampire queen's mind. Anna's blood, heartbeat, skin, smell. Elsa groaned. The smell is what was causing her pain. She tried to focus on the summer air blowing the trees around. It was enough of a distraction for Elsa to start heading toward the outer city of Arendelle and away from Anna's window.

The city Elsa was heading towards is often missed when the queen makes her annual visits to mingle with the public. It was usually those days Elsa usually felt less like a monster, and more like a human again.

_"Ha, Human. I have long forgotten what it is like to be human." _Elsa's thoughts sneered. She knew that with her inhuman abilities she could run to the outer city in a minute flat. Tonight is different though. Tonight she was going to walk there. Maybe enjoy what humans might. What Anna might enjoy. A smile spread across Elsa's face.

She ignored her superior senses and began to take in things one at a time. The wind was blowing the now darkened white blossoms off the trees and skittering them across the stone pavement. The green underbrush was swaying lightly causing the silent "shhhh" sound to fill the night. The stars were relatively bright considering they were trying to shine next to the full moon, which took up most of the sky. Elsa closed her eyes and pictured walking with Anna. The way Anna would skip happily in circles around Elsa. Her green eyes sparkling and red hair flinging around with each step. A song floating from Anna's lips into the silence, shattering it into a thing of beauty. A kind of peace Elsa hasn't felt in ages started to settle. It was almost enough to drown out reality.

"Excuse me. Do you know how to get to Arendelle castle?" a small voice said, causing Elsa's eyes to snap open.

The girl was tiny but not in the sense of her age, but rather her frame. Her body was covered by an old worn out yarn blanket and beneath that were some simple jeans and a t-shirt. If you saw her in different clothes, however, it would be a whole different story. She radiated confidence even though it was clear she was waist deep in her struggle. Elsa went to speak, but one word thumped painfully through her mind. Food. Things began to spiral out of control.

The throbbing began to blur Elsa's vision and everything went black. The queen could feel her control slip and consciousness fade. The blood lust was taking over and Elsa was powerless against it. This was a frenzy. She was trapped behind the glass of her vampire mind. All while the cold-hearted part of her terrorized the girl who had approached, her screams ringing out, but getting quieter as Elsa drank. Too soon was it over and the thump from the girl sliding from Elsa's grip to the ground caused the primal control to stop.

The vampire in Elsa had been satisfied , but the human part of her wanted to weep. The death she didn't plan on causing or the life she had no power over taking had stripped her soul bare. Leaving it open for the world to see.

"Anna...Anna...Anna...," Elsa mumbled repeatedly, trying to bring herself comfort, but there was none. Everything had happened so fast. What would Anna think of her? She knew didn't she? Elsa's eyes trailed back down to the lifeless body of the girl.

"I didn't even know her name." This could have been Anna. Elsa choked back impossible tears. The night no longer felt beautiful, for now it pressed guilt and loneliness firmly upon Elsa's shoulders. She couldn't see Anna. She wouldn't.

Elsa lifted the girl up and set her on the bench at the edge of the sidewalk. She decided it would better if someone just found her.

Turning away from the girl, Elsa made another vow. This one to herself. She would no longer feed, if this is what she becomes.

* * *

Anna was tousled from her sleep by a frantic Kristoff. Anna pushed her self up on her elbows, peering sleepily up at Kristoff. She had dreamed about Elsa. Anna had missed the queen these last few days, noticing that Elsa was trying awfully hard to stay out of her way. The yearn to learn more about Elsa was driving Anna crazy and she was hardly paying Kristoff any mind until her name came up.

"What?" Anna drawled, still partly asleep. Kristoff sighed and waved a hand in front of Anna's face.

"Uh, sleepy head, weren't you listening? I said Elsa is calling all staff for an announcement." He winked. "Now c'mon cutie, get out of bed, we gotta go." With that, Kristoff was gone from Anna's quarters.

The red-head sat up fully now, mind racing over every thing the queen could possibly could be announcing. Marriage? Her secret? New rules? The ideas were endless and none were all that good. Anna wiped the dried drool off the corner of her lip and mentally shook herself.

"Only one way to find out what this is all about." Anna declared, running her hand through her nappy bed head. Clearly, having a plan in mind.

* * *

**Hai guys! Its been ages aint it? Sorry. Sorry. Sometimes I write a whole chapter than decide it should go differently...and then everything is rewritten ^^ Review please!? Thanks, we'll cuddle.**

**~Kitten**


End file.
